This is a new application for funds to support The Ruth L. Kirschstein NRSA Institutional Research Training Grant (T32) titled Training of Surgeons for Studies of the Tumor Microenvironment. The program is designed for surgical residents in the department of surgery to spend two years dedicated to training in the conduct of basic and translational research. The goal of our program is to provide a comprehensive curriculum for training surgical residents in the conduct of basic laboratory research focused on the study of the tumor microenvironment. Tumors are complex pseudo organs made up of a variety of cell types in addition to the tumor cells themselves. The recognition that these cell types interact with one another to create a novel tumor microenvironment has lead to important advances in both the understanding of tumor pathophysiology and in the identification of novel targets for cancer therapy. Advances in the understanding of the mechanisms controlling invasion and metastasis as well as the role of the immune system in tumor growth inhibition are examples of the coordination between host cells and neoplastic cells. By bringing together a team of mentors with a strong track record of research accomplishments as well as sustained experience in training post-graduate fellows, we plan to address an unmet need in the preparation of surgeons for a career in cancer research. Our application includes outstanding faculty mentors and co-mentors representing 6 clinical departments and 4 basic science departments. The 15 faculty members include 9 senior mentors, 3 co-mentors and 3 educators. Our goal is to improve the training of future surgeon scientists by providing them with the tools necessary to succeed in a scientific career. The training program will consist of two years of laboratory research, formal coursework and participation in relevant journal clubs and seminars. The training will also include participation in the department of surgery's annual research day and attendance at departmental and professional conferences and relevant workshops. Successful trainees will have submitted at least two abstracts to national meetings and at least one original manuscript for peer review by the completion of the training program. The curriculum is designed to prepare the trainee to pursue a career as a surgeon scientist. The program is structured with a formal evaluation process in place to evaluate trainee, mentor and overall program performance.